


Leave Your Mark

by SilverCardinal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Dubious Use of Demons, Electricity, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Dante/ Vergil, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Piercings, Public Masturbation, mentions of adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: V isn't as impatient or combative as Dante or Vergil, but he's just as demanding. Instead of coming to him with swords, V comes to him with small, metal barbells in his hand.Nero is always more than willing to oblige him.For NeroV week - Piercings





	Leave Your Mark

Nero isn’t someone to get nervous all that often. From being raised by a cult, jumping onto the learning curb of parenthood with his foster children and dealing with his crazy, borderline-mental demon family, he’s quite good at keeping himself in check nowadays if you asked him.

But the combination of being in the middle of Fortuna in the midday, surrounded by people who knew him, the sun beating down on him and his current… issue. It’s most certainly bubbling into something that makes Nero squirm with the heavy crate under his arm.

Fortuna is a small enough city for almost everyone to know each other and their business (whether that knowledge was given out willingly is another conversation entirely), but in the middle of the day, the streets are crowded and Nero feels more crammed between the bustling than he ever has. He clutches the medium sized crate full of vegetables closer to his front with one hand and clutching the hem of his jacket with his other, being mindful to keep himself upright to prevent any eyes wandering onto him. People in Fortuna were nosey and it would certainly stir up something if people saw him keening over.

Hell, Nero can already see a few lecherous eyes staring at him as he swayed and weaved through the crowd of people. The heat was becoming unbearable now, it’s been several minutes and he’s barely made any progress on making his way home. Nero considers using his Devil Trigger and flying the rest of the way but that would just draw too much attention and several too many people following him to get a better look on his demon form and attention was the last thing Nero wanted.

Then again, since he discovered that he actually had living relatives, attention has always been thrusted upon him whether he liked it or not. Dante and Vergil both had their eccentricities that made everyone in the city clamor to Nero to ask all sorts of questions: their white and silver hair, the swords they brandished, Dante’s loud mouth and their even louder fashion choices; they were impossible to miss even if you tried.

And just when Nero was settling in with his new found biological family (he’s become quite good at mediating Dante and Vergil’s _arguments_ that didn’t involve too much property damage), _that guy_ came back.

Sure, it was definitely a shock to see V standing before him in all of his tattooed glory with his demons prickling off his skin. He most definitely cussed out all of them for managing to do something so reckless and stupid that resulted in V being able to maintain a somewhat stable body that coexisted with Vergil, despite not knowing what exactly they had done to begin with. He didn’t even bother with an explanation, Dante and Vergil most definitely embellished and left aspects out of the story but none of it changed the fact that V was here to stay.

It didn’t take much convincing to get Nero on board with a new member of the family. The last memories Nero had of V was that he more mild mannered and less… antagonistic which was a huge plus. Nero could have never imagine V being just as troublesome as his father and uncle.

V was different. Aside from only having enough demon power to maintain the contracts between his three demons, V has the blatant confidence that his father has. A confidence that demanded attention, but rather than being domineering like Vergil’s that always invited a challenge, V’s was a more subdued confidence that seeped out quietly. The words he would choose or emphasize, the choices in his movements, Nero isn’t sure what it is that made him gravitate towards V but the other man capitalized on it nonetheless.

Nero’s blood longed for his kin. Dante and Vergil already had a bond that he couldn’t even think about coming between but it was still something that the younger demon craved. V saw how depraved he was and gave Nero what neither his uncle or father could provide.

The heat continues to creep down Nero’s back, his dark blue jacket absorbing all of the hot sunlight and making his thin white tee stick to his skin uncomfortably. If V could see him in this state, Nero is sure that he get an amused laugh, maybe even some praise for holding out like this and not breaking any rules. Nero just wanted to get his errands done so he could touch him…

“Mmph…”

He can’t do this anymore.

Seeking some relief, Nero holds the crate against his side with his arm extended to cup the end of it and unzipped his jacket. He looks around to catch the leers of a few perverts who have been ogling him like a piece of meat from the upper floor of one of the buildings. Nero turns away, facing the endless stream of people as he tugged the collar of his t-shirt and fans the freed sides of his jacket, trying to remove some of the heat trapped inside.

His shirt is clinging unpleasantly to his skin, dampened with his sweat.

Wearing his jacket in this kind of weather wouldn’t have been his first choice by any stretch of the imagination. Nero would be more than happy to shed his jacket and only wear his cool, thin t-shirt, but he needed the extra layer to conceal the conspicuous bumps on his chest. The t-shirt alone wouldn’t be enough to hide the metal barbells pierced through his nipples nor the bar at his belly button.

This wasn’t Nero’s idea; this was all V.

* * *

They had finished a job and planned to rest at the shop one night. Neither Dante, Vergil, Trish or Lady were present and the moment the doors shut, Nero found himself in a rather inescapable situation with V locking the doors with a loud clack.

Nero considered cracking a joke, was V that depraved after a single mission? His voice is lost to him though, as he met V’s intense gaze, like the other man was seeing right through him.

When he tried to take a step, V stopped him and told him to take off his clothes.

He specifically ordered Nero to take off his clothes, not to strip. The gratification would be coming from something else.

V isn’t as impatient or aggressive as Dante or Vergil but the bite of confidence in his voice makes Nero oblige with bubbling anticipation. He knows that he could snap V in half if he wanted to, even with his trio of demons at his disposal, a fight between them could rival the intensity of one of Dante and Vergil’s.

Perhaps that’s why it makes Nero’s knees weak when V acts and talks as if he _could_ make Nero submit without question.

V stares at him with an unreadable expression and a soft hum that told Nero nothing.

As Nero sits back onto the couch, V pulls a long needle and some other bits of metal from his pocket and his breathing stutters for a moment.

“Relax. It’s just to make sure you don’t heal them,” is all V says as he condures some of his power and the needle is coated in a pale purple light. He has one hand holding one side of Nero’s ribs, the tips of his fingers circling around the tense muscle as a means of comfort.

Despite looking down at his own chest, Nero barely noticed the sting of the needle as it pierced his skin.

There’s a slight ache for the few moments the needle stays in place, undoubtedly from the energy V had imbued it with. When the two barbells are secured and the light burning sensation ebbing through his chest, Nero lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, he liked the idea of having a pair of piercings that he could easily hide. Something only people who he was intimate with would know, like their little secret. Kyrie had always been open to trying new things and aside from the mild discomfort, Nero could live with the two new piercings.

V’s tattoos are swirling and flicking off his skin, Nero wonders what sorts of things his demons are saying about him but he’s grateful that V keeps them subdued.

When he tried to stand, V stopped him and pushed down on his thigh, ushering him to remain seated.

The needle is lined up at Nero’s stomach, then another soft sting. Not as noticeable as the piercings just done on his chest but V wasn’t finished yet.

“Almost done,” V says softly as his fingers move down to Nero’s dick.

His thoughts race for a moment into a blur as he tipped his head back, feeling the needle at the tip of his cock being lined up for the right angle. Nero feels something rolling between his hips as the needle penetrating the head of his dick. His hands grip the fabric of the sofa, trying to distract himself as he waits for the pain to ebb away from the sensitive area.

He doesn’t even register the next piercings along his shaft, he dick was now embellished with small metal balls sitting on the underside of his cock and a thick ring at the tip of his cock, going through the small slit.

After it is finally all done and any droplets of blood are cleaned, V stood and took a step back, admiring his handiwork no doubt. Nero with his legs spread and the areas that had been freshly pierced pink and flushed.

“Perfect,” V whispers lowly.

V hands him his clothes and helps Nero redress carefully, the younger demon being too shaken from the ache and unexpected rush of adrenaline. He doesn’t touch Nero at all that night. Only instructing him to not remove the piercings, let them heal and to not let anyone else see them.

For the first few days, the soreness can’t be ignored and it’s almost unbearable. Nero is no stranger to pain but long drawn out aches are completely unfamiliar to him. He can barely focus on anything but the throbbing discomfort at his chest, stomach and between his legs.

The pain is strange, but it isn’t unwelcomed if Nero is being completely honest.

After a week, the ache has already dissipated and all the piercings have healed, yet Nero still felt restless. When no one was looking, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his chest and have his other hand pressed on his belly button for a few moments before having it go down and palm his growing arousal.

There’s a twinge of shame as he tries to rationalize why he starts to get hard when the pain is particularly noticeable and even more when lingering soreness constantly reminds him of V. The explanation is probably along with why he’s even cheating on his long-term girlfriend with his brother for the last few months (that’s what he tells everyone in Fortuna anyways, saves him the grief of explaining how utterly fucked his biological family is and V doesn’t mind the title either).

* * *

He makes a break for the mostly empty street that leads to home. The sun is still unrelenting and Nero just wants to get under some shade and have a cool drink. The crate hits the floor with a soft thud in front of the door and Nero quickly sheds his jacket and sweat drenched t-shirt with a loud exhale of relief, feeling the all of the trapped heat be flung off his skin.

There’s a sense of gratefulness as well knowing that Kyrie is out of their foster children for the whole day. He stretches out and cups his chest with a firm squeeze that makes him grit his teeth without any worry of anyone seeing the visible piercings on his front.

* * *

On occasion, when they are alone in Nero’s home, the van, the shop or just out on a job, V will grab him by the collar to have a look down his shirt despite Nero’s protests. A smirk would twist the edges of his mouth and a soft hum would come from V’s throat at the sight of his pierced nipples, satisfied with the mark he had left on Nero. Sometimes he would comment how Nero’s blush is so quick to spread down his neck to his chest; such a lovely colour to compliment the polished metal.

It’s only a few weeks since Nero had gotten used to the barbells and ring on his body and V catches him rubbing himself in the shop. Nico was out collecting whatever demon parts were left scattered nearby and V was still out finishing his own job, which left Nero bored and even more agitated. The absence of the pain left an unexplainable void that Nero couldn’t help but notice.

He missed it.

The faint, incessant pain was something that he never thought he needed in his life but it stirred something in him.

“The little devil in you...” V hums, as if it’s a proper explanation. He comes up from behind Nero, the younger demon was so distracted by the painfully addicting pleasure that came from palming his pecs and groin that he failed to notice V entering the building. Startled from the shock of being caught in such an embarrassingly vulnerable position, Nero shoves his hands down to try and cover up his bulging erection through his pants.

It earns him a light laugh from V. “Only a few days and already so depraved.”

V’s hands deftly make their way under Nero’s shirt, running across his abs, one pressing on the bar on his belly button and the other makes quick work to take one of Nero’s pierced nipples between his fingers.

“Fuck, really V?” Nero squirms, his legs unable to coordinate with the rest of his body as the rubbing and tugging send countless jolts that rattle down his spine down between his legs. V’s hands tug and pinch much harder than his own hands.

He feels V nibbling on his earlobe. “You’re the one trying to get yourself off here. You looked like you needed some help.” Nero can feel V’s gaze burning into him, he can’t help but just watch as the inked fingers trade places to toy with his body.

The touches ramp up before Nero can ask V to slow down, becoming more rough and bold, changing their patterns suddenly that makes Nero’s knees weak. He twists the bars slowly and Nero writhes, frantic whines rip from his mouth. V pulls some of his power to the tips of his fingers, the alluring purple is impossible to miss, and flicks his fingers over the ends of the barbells. Nero gasps, his mouth hanging open without a scream, his muscles seizing up and his chest pushing out into V’s hands. He bites down on the inside of his cheek, feeling the heat between his hips starting to boil over but it fails to conceal the guttural moan and his knees give out.

Nero catches himself on the arm of the office couch, V slowly slides his hands away from his front and moves them to rubbing circles at his lower back.

“Did you just come from that alone?” V asks with a haughty smirk. “I wonder what Dante and Vergil would say if they knew you could be undone so easily and quickly.”

The good thing was that Dante and Vergil are nowhere in sight. Nero lets out a sigh of relief despite knowing that they are the last people in the city to judge him if they did see.

V cups his groin, softly squeezing, knowing that Nero could feel the wetness further soak into his underwear and with a few more moments, a damp spot blooms onto Nero’s pants.

The sight makes the preexisting blush on his face turn from a flushed pink to a bright red and then V lets go.

“Best be on our way.” The tap of V’s cane is almost deafening to Nero, still shell-shocked to even form a response as he lets V lead him through the door with his legs just being able to keep up.

* * *

V gets more bold since then. Feeling Nero up in empty streets of formerly demon infest towns, Nico’s van and sometimes in the alleyways of Fortuna. The last of them always makes Nero tense with his touch knowing of the scandal and gossip that he would never be able to live down if anyone saw what V did to him.

Yet Nero lets V do all of those things to him nonetheless.

Nero tries not to think about how hard he comes when he could hear the voices of oblivious random people chattering about their day as V was balls deep inside of him. Or how loud his moans are when V pushes him roughly against the chipped mortar crusted walls and some of his piercings are caught in the friction. Oddly enough, V doesn’t pull or toy with the piercings all that much himself even. Or rather, not as much as Nero expected him to, given how he was during that first time.

He doesn’t press V on it. Sex between them has become more intense and absolutely more enjoyable

* * *

Nero ends up doing something stupid. He was lost in his own pleasure, desperately chasing the pleasure that came from squeezing his pecs while rubbing his pierced cock through the fabric of his pants. If Nero could decide what was the most prominent thing that his family taught him it was that secrets weren’t always bad.

Secrets were thrilling.

Maybe that’s way he was jerking himself off in an alleyway in the Residential Area, some blocks away from Dante’s shop but still far enough where there were a decent amount of civilians around.A smile formed on Nero’s lips as he thought of all of the things they weren’t aware of in the middle of their neighbourhood. So many things, right here, beneath his clothes and even deeper with his devil stirring inside of him.

It’s his cockiness that gets the better of him. Thinking that no one would dare venture into a dark alleyway in the dead of night with the rumors of terrifying demons prowling through the town. The stranger walks with a tentative swagger, he probably thought that he could have an easy, free fuck with Nero given what he was doing and where they were. Nothing really happens outside of a few jumbled sentences that Nero can’t even remember before the guy is knocked into the wall and falls onto the ground.

V is there before him, he has a dark expression on his face but Nero can’t even get a word out before he is grabbed by the arm and dragged onto the sidewalk. The street lights shined a bit too brightly, Nero squints trying to keep up with V as they hurry across several blocks.

The sidewalk between where he was and Devil May Cry disappeared while Nero tried to collect his thoughts. Before he knew it, they were outside the shop and V shoves his back onto the doors with a hard kiss that is accompanied by a possessive growl. It makes Nero flinch for a second because it's so uncharacteristic of V lose his composure like this.

Nero moans as they kiss, he doesn’t want to sound desperate but the pleaded sound of it makes V push against him even harder.

If it wasn’t for the last piece of self-preservation in him, Nero would have insisted on V just taking him right there outside of the shop. Nero’s fingers dig into V’s thighs, the muscles tense as if offended that Nero dares to dictate how this would go. V’s hands find themselves gripping tightly around Nero’s hips. Their lips brush together. Not quite a kiss this time but it’s dizzying for Nero how soft it is in contrast to everything else. V relaxes his hold and lets one hand creep upward until his fingers twist into Nero’s hair, pulling to force his brother’s head to stay still. Their lips brush together again but V pushes a bit harder for a kiss and Nero opens his mouth, inviting their tongues to touch.

V pulls at Nero’s hair, slowly but firm, until their lips part with Nero’s face twisting into a half-lidded desperate expression.

“Getting off in public is one thing but letting yourself get caught is another. Were you just going to let that pervert do what he pleased to you? Do you want me to hurt you?” Nero considers the fact that V wants him to submit and apologize for being so reckless.

But his inner demon stirs with the thought of being punished and Nero responds with low chuckle and a devilish upturn at the corner of his mouth as he meets V’s eyes.

V takes a step back. “Hm, I suppose I should have expected you to get off on the idea of punishment,” V says, each word a taunt as he presses his hips onto Nero’s. “Honestly, I do prefer being a bit rough with you. I know you can take it after all.” V suddenly moves his hands to Nero’s chest, tugging where he knows his nipples are. “I love when you resist and end up moaning even louder when I fuck you harder in reply.”

He puts emphasis on the curse word, V doesn’t curse all that often so it sounds so much more perverse coming from his mouth. V twists his nipple, it earns him an adorable whine and it makes Nero forgo responding to his last comment entirely.

“Come on, pull harder.” Nero wouldn’t say he’s begging but the anticipation was driving him mad at this point.

“Hm, then we should go somewhere more private.” V loosens his hold and lets his hand slip down Nero’s neck. “This won’t be quiet and I don’t want anyone else to see you.” Nero knows he was considering to end his sentence with _undone, on your knees, fucked into incoherency_ or any other phrase but it is left unsaid.

* * *

They end up in one of the guest room up the stairs. Supposedly, Dante had it set up for Vergil but it was clear that it wasn’t being used. The empty space still smells of old wood and musty oil.

“Take off your shirt.” V’s command is quietly spoken but leaves little room for refusal.

Nero’s fingers reach for the hem of his shirt, he makes sure he’s turned towards V as he pulls it over his head. His gaze falls onto V’s tattoos, the ink swirling and prickling off of his skin and Nero wonders what V has in mind to have his demons react in such a way.

“Bed and on your knees,” V says.

After Nero neatly folds his shirt and sets it aside on the idle nightstand, he crawls into the dusty bed with his heels cushioned against his ass. V pulls something out of his pockets, it looks like thick fishing wire from what Nero can see but something prickles off of it. Something very not mundane and most certainly demonic.

“Put your hands behind you.” A small uneasiness rolls in Nero’s stomach from the uncertainty and unfamiliarity as V sets his cane against the wall and makes his way behind him with the wire in hand.

“What are you going to do?” he asks.

V binds Nero’s wrists together with the wire, they snap around his flesh so suddenly that it makes Nero jump on the spot. He feels some of V’s power seeping out into the wire, Nero tenses as he strains against the wire and realizes that he cannot break it nor does it cut into his skin.

Nero lets out a shaky breath as V runs his hands across his body, starting at his shoulders, then moving along the sides of his ribcage that shudder from the touch. When he reaches Nero’s waist he makes quick work of the zipper and pulls down his pants and briefs just enough to pull out his half hard cock.

V leans back, still fully clothed and covered as he was when they were outside. He is making sure that Nero knows that he is paying attention to every curve and hard place on his exposed body. He lets out a sound that is a combination of amusement and desire.

Suddenly Griffon manifests off his skin and perches himself on V’s arm.

“Oh wowie! Look at you, hot damn! You look even sluttier in person like this hehehehe.” Griffon’s laughter and presence stuns Nero.

“What are you doing?” The question falls out of Nero’s mouth.

V tilts his head. “I thought you said you wanted me to hurt you.”

Nero licks his lips. “Well, your demon bird isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Ah.” Is all Nero gets in response as V ponders with his other hand on his chin along with Griffon’s incessant giggling.

“Awh c’mon! I’ve been itching to play! You said I could!” Griffon complains, he reminds Nero of a frustrated child.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry you shall.” V pets his demonic bird in reassurance with his words. “Just… a change of plans.” With a flick of a wrist,  Griffon’s physical form dissipates into black sand that coils around V’s arm and swirls into the center of his hand. Sitting in the his hand is a small, palm sized Griffon who eyes Nero with a hungry gaze.

Nero wants to ask what it is that V intends to do, but before he can, V’s closes his pinky, ring and middle finger over Griffon. V’s hand crackles with electricity and takes Nero’s nipple with his thumb and index finger, the light pinch makes him feel the bar under his skin that secures the piercing in place. Nero is already shouting curses the moment it hits him. His whole body seizes when he feels it, but it isn’t too worrying. V knows how to control his demons. The small current feels good. Painful, but exciting and stimulating at the same time.

His body shivers as another stream of electricity comes through as V twists the nipple and begins to tweak the other as well. V slides his palms to the sides of Nero’s chest, letting his thumbs rub the nipples stiff.

“How is this?” V asks and Nero swears he can hear a high-pitched Griffon sounding voice add on _“Yeah, how was that superstar?”_

“What the fuck,” is all Nero can spit out in reply. His skin feels hot and he knows it’s turned into a colour that matches.

V only chuckles and bends his head to take one of Nero’s nipples into his mouth. He waits until Nero begins to relax and melt into the pleasure before hitting him with another shock. Nero cries out and tries to pull away, but V uses his other hand to hold his waist and keep him still. He teases the stiff bud by first flicking his tongue over the tip but quickly switches over to using his teeth as another hit of electricity comes through that makes Nero yelp. He couldn't prevent a couple tears from escaping the corners of his eyes.

“Oh fuck, V please,” Nero begs. He doesn’t specify if he wants V to slow down or to continue but V reads him like a book. He knows Nero can handle it .

V drops himself lower in front of Nero, letting his mouth drag down his stomach and his fingers rake down his sides. The hand holding Griffon brushes over Nero’s belly ring and a cry rips from his mouth with the idle crackle of electricity. The current exploding through his abdomen and down to his groin which was already leaking with precum and painfully erect. V grips his hips firmly, the muscles clench and strain beneath his fingers with Nero strain against the bonds as he continues to make his way down. He locks eyes with Nero when his mouth hangs over the tip of his dick, his lips dangerously close to the polished cockring.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Nero hopes he didn’t sound nervous but he knows he failed. V pushes him down so his back is met with the mattress and a desperate sobbing sound comes from Nero when V takes in the entirety of his cock into his mouth. Nero can feel every inch of V’s tongue dragging up his cock, the friction coming from the appendage running across the barbells on the underside of his dick in combination with V encouraging him to sink deeper down his throat, it’s almost unbearable.

Nero’s breathing becomes a bit too fast, he’s starting to feel overwhelmed by the stimulation so V recalls Griffon back into dormancy. He continues to suck Nero off with his head bobbing as the younger demon rocks his hips in frustration in a desperate chase of pleasure. Nero’s thrusts become more sloppy and his abdominal muscles convulse, V takes it as some sign and he pulls backs but Nero doesn’t start begging until his tongue flicks over the cockring, hard.

V pushes his pants a bit further down and has a finger slip in between Nero’s ass, it earns him a whimper along with Nero’s hips quivering. The single finger is quickly accompanied with a second, then a third, pressuring Nero to open up to him. V lets him adjust to it for a moment before crooking his fingers a little, looking around for the spot never fails to make Nero tremble as he pushed against the soft resistance of his insides as well.

“V,” Nero cries. “Hngh. Please.” Nero strains against his bonds but quickly gives up. He doesn’t have any extra energy to expend in vain. He simply lets himself sink bonelessly into the mattress and trembles as V continues to touch his body. The expression on V’s face is undeniably smug as he continues to spread Nero even wider and rubbing up against that same spot again and lapping up the intoxicating sounds that come from him. His free hand and mouth finding all of the crooks and dips along Nero’s body that makes him whimper for reprieve and for even more.

It continues on like that for a while, V is in obvious control and enjoying every second of it as usual. It isn’t long before V repositions Nero so his feet are no longer beneath him, he pulls at the underside of Nero’s knee to usher his legs in a more natural position. Soon, whatever is left of Nero’s clothing is yanked off and on the floor.

Some part of Nero feels self-conscious like this. He is completely naked while V is still fully clothed and eyeing him like a hyena but instead of resuming to grate down on Nero’s prostate with fingers, V unbuttons his jeans. He’s so hard that he struggles to get the zipper down.

Nero is still in a haze of pleasure but something metallic catches his eye. Something metallic on V’s dick.

It’s a thick metal ring, pierced through the head of V’s cock and several barbell ends sit comfortably on the underside of it. Perfectly mirroring the ones Nero’s body.

He blinks, bewildered. “Well, that’s new,” Nero says flatly with only a minor quake in his voice. Given that he has only a few seconds to digest what he is seeing, it’s a fair reaction.

V shifts his position, he looms over Nero and leans in for a slow, deep kiss.

A few seconds later, V pulls away. “Like it?” he asks with an upturn on the corner of his mouth. Nero mouth is suddenly dry, all he can do is give a slight nod when he realizes what is going to be up his ass in a moment or so.

“Good,” V says. “Be sure to tell me if you like it even more after I fuck you.”

He feels V press against his entrance and there’s a wonderful drawn out minute of pressure. Nero tries to grind himself onto it, adjust the angle a bit and sighs in relief as the thick piercing of V’s cock finally pops into him. He can feel the drag of the smooth metal inside of him, the contrast between the sensation of the piercing and V’s dick is all he can focus on.

Then, V starts to move.

The first thrust is enough to make it feel like some wind got knocked out of him. Nero arches his back a little, it’s awkward and strange with his arms tied behind him but his attention is drawn back to V. V’s palm is pressing against his inner thigh, pushing it further out to spread his legs a bit more. V manages to slides into him at just the right angle again, it makes his whole body shudder and an embarrassing sound comes from Nero’s mouth. His cock is so hard that it’s almost frustrating to have nothing but air to rut against. He’s already ridiculously hard from before that he completely loses whatever is left of his composure.

“Fuuuck yes,” Nero moans shamelessly. His feet dig firmly into the sheets and his hips begin to move with more purpose. In a matter of moments, Nero is rocking his hips in sync with V with the metal ring on his cock deliciously dragging across his prostate.

“God yes,” Nero gasps. “Come on, V. Again, with Griffon.” He looks at V and smiles with wicked intent.

V obliges without hesitation. Griffon manifests with a whistle and crackles with lightning around his feathers in his contractor’s hand as V runs his fingers on the underside of Nero’s dick. Biting back on the sounds being created is futile, Nero writhes, moans and screams, there’s a stutter in his hips as he is consumed by the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced. There is going to be such a mess that they are going to have to clean up afterwards, but Nero honestly couldn’t give a damn with how deep V is buried inside of him.

 _“Good boy,”_ is all Nero hears before he lets himself sink into sleep.

* * *

There are marks around his wrists when Nero wakes up.

“Oooh.” A condescending voice says with a click. “You left marks on the big guy, maybe you should use that more often V. Leave some more next time to make sure people know who he belongs to hehehe,” Griffon chortles from the top of the unused dresser.

V pushes himself up to sit upright. Nero was in such a haze that he didn’t even register that V had taken his jacket off and his arms around his waist as they slept. His muscles are still aching but he is able to turn his head to see V stretch out his arm and see Griffon let out an annoyed huff as he’s recalled back to V’s body.

His vision is still bleary from the morning grogginess but the shine of something.

“So…” he starts. “Did just get those or…?” Nero is trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as he sits up to grab his clothes and redress himself, steering himself away to not stare at V’s nipple piercings.

V hums a tune. “Some weeks ago, they healed quite nicely don’t you think?” He’s holding his arms out, bent and relaxed but still a gesture meant to invite Nero’s gaze.

“Mhm,” is all Nero can manage. He can already feel a twinge in his dick the more he looks at the piercings, the more he is reminded of how the one of V’s dick made him feel inside of him. Nero turns his head away and focuses on finding his shirt was still on the nightstand completely undisturbed.

He should know that V isn’t one who would accept being ignored. There is maybe a moment of pause but before Nero realizes it, V is pressing himself against his back, making sure that Nero can feel everything on his front.

_Everything._

“Since you’re being so agreeable today, how about we get some more of these hm? Get them together.”

A small voice in Nero’s head wants to say “ _Hell no.”_ He already had enough to hide from the people in Fortuna, but the idea of getting even more spots on his body to turn into an epicenter of astronomical pleasure appeases the carnal part of his brain. Plus, having those same spots on V too…

“I’ll even let you do the piercings on me,” V says with a wry, knowing smile. He’s aware of what he’s doing to Nero and he is just eating it all up. He knows Nero wouldn’t say no to the prospect of doing something so intimate and unspoken of in Fortuna.

Well, he was right.

“After this week’s job…” Nero swallows hard, feeling V’s barbells press inside his shoulder blades. “I want to pierce you. Like, you ears or the back of your neck or something,” he trails off with a blush creeping on his cheeks. “Make sure we have enough downtime to have them heal.”

He expects a laugh of endearment for the lack of confidence in his response but instead he receives a tender kiss on his shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan,” V murmurs into his skin. “And I shall do the same to you then.”

Nero feels his lips twitch into a smile. “Really wishing I would Ragtime could speed things up this week then.”

V only wraps his arms around Nero’s waist and laughs in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in collaboration with my friend, [ they did art of Nero and V](https://twitter.com/fluffalleo) hehe.
> 
> I chill over here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bee_bloo) :)


End file.
